Never Would I Ever
by LeStrangeProductions
Summary: Late 1970s: Bellatrix and Narcissa are relatively new to the Dark Side. When they're faced with a task which involves putting their niece in danger, what will they do? Read and Review! (Originally meant to be a short story with 6-7 Chapters but has been lengthened to around 15 now)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is going to be a short story of around 5 chapters. This happens in the late 1970s

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Bellatrix watched as the Dark Lord swiftly unrolled the piece of parchment Rabastan had handed him.

Having only gotten the Dark Mark a week ago, she was relatively new to the Dark Side.

She was highly strung and didn't have the slightest of ideas on why she was here exactly.

Perched on a leather chair higher than everyone else, his legs crossed and his hands lazily rested upon the armrests, the Dark Lord scanned the piece of parchment_. _

Mist enveloped every single soul in the room. A huge cloud of it floating well above them in this tall and dimly lit place.

Bellatrix was reminded of the Slytherin common room. A small smile played on her lips as she let nostalgia take over her for the fraction of a second.

"Run along Rabastan, you've got things to take care of, if I'm not mistaken" The Dark Lord said, one could make out the aesthetic tone in his voice with close inspection.

In the blink of an eye Rabastan was gone.

The huge door opened, making the loudest of sounds and a group of what seemed like five people entered the room. Not being able to button down who they were through the mist, she squinted, trying to place them in her mind until she felt a firm yet gentle grip on her waist.

Looking up, she met eyes with Rodolphus' humble gaze. Smiling she let her body intervene with his and tipped a part of her weight on to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She didn't know why, but Rodolphus always made her feel better. She knew, she could never truly fall in love with him. Yet, she was glad he was and would be there for her, and she would do the same for him.

No one in the room had a clue of what was coming to them, they all stood impatient and anxious, letting some of their emotions out by engaging in conversation with each other.

Looking sideways, she locked eyes with her sister who stood rigid next to Lucius, who seemed to be in a depth conversation with Crouch.

Raising her eyes at Narcissa. She pondered on why her sister was here.

_For Lucius? To serve the Dark Lord? She doesn't even have the mark! _

Bellatrix reverted her attention back to the Dark Lord.

His eyes were still fixed on the parchment, not paying much heed to what was going on around him, she deviated her attention to noticing every single detail of the room, from the intricate patterns on the wall to the source of the green glow which provided as the only source of light in the room, she gulped and looked around again.

Gaping and squinting at her surroundings she tried counting the number of people in the stuffy room

_5...6...7..._

On observation it struck her that, only the people she had heard of "trustworthy" to the dark lord were present.

_I'm one of his most trusted? _

As uncomfortable and nervous as she was, she felt a tad bit of anxiousness now, something she couldn't put her finger on, not being able to identify the emotion as she barely ever experienced the overwhelming feeling in her twenty seven years of life.

All one could hear was the incoherent chatter of the people in view, but Bellatrix didn't dare open her mouth, something told her that this was going to be bad.

_Real Bad._

She drew herself away from Rodolphus, she positioned her hands at her back and took in a deep breath.

Noticing the sudden change in her demeanour, Rodolphus looked down at his much shorter wife.

"Are you thinking what I'm-"

"Silence!" The Dark Lord demanded of his people, turning to face him, all of them took position in an orderly manner. Bellatrix moved away from Rodolphus and stood straight, keeping from him a respectable distance.

"Now, as you may have noticed, I've gathered you all here to carry out a mission I would call, well let's just say - _extreme_"

Taking in the words of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix dug her fingernails deep into her skin, with such force that her eyes welled up with tears and her breathing hitched. Much to her relief no one noticed her, all of them being too busy to listen to what the Dark Lord had to say, taking no interest in Bellatrix.

In a prompt manner she straightened herself up and held her head high, to listen to what the Dark Lord had to say.

"Our aim is to make the wizarding world as pure as possible, which is why you are here, I presume" he said, raising his voice above the required level.

"In order to do this, and there's no other way to put it, we must eradicate every living half-blood, blood traitor and muggle born that ceases to exist in this world that wasn't meant to be enjoyed by them."

Pausing to notice heads all around the room bob in agreement, he failed to notice that not everyone had acknowledged his statement as he was in the midst of being entertained by the support he was otherwise gaining.

"Hence, we'll start with none other than…." he spoke, with the hint of a grin on his face.

Everyone could feel the angst build up in the small stuffy room, even Bellatrix who contradicted his previous statement, was listening eagerly now.

"The Children. Half-Blood Children" completing his sentence, he reclined back in his seat, positioning himself in a way that ensured the dim green light was projected directly at him, illuminating his face, making him look as intimidating as possible.

Grinning, he waited for a reaction from the group.

Everyone stood awestruck, not displaying the slightest of emotions on their faces. Bellatrix looked down at her boots, a wide-eyed Narcissa looked straight ahead at Fenrir Greyback's head, Lucius fiddled with his wand, while the others swayed about uncomfortably.

The silence seemed to linger upon them for hours together, but in reality lasted for a mere 5 seconds.

"Any Questions?" The Dark Lord asked in a condescending tone, snapping everyone back to reality. Faint murmurs could be heard, all along the lines of "No, My Lord."

Bellatrix stayed silent, fidgeting with her sleeves, as restless as she was getting, there wasn't any way out of this.

"Good, now for my first order of business, you will each be assigned five children, each of which you will lure into the Malfoy Manor-" This time he didn't fail to notice Lucius' confused and panic-stricken bestowal.

"Lucius! I'm guessing this wouldn't cause a hindrance for you and Narcissa?" he questioned the two of them looking at them with raised eyebrows and a frightful smirk.

"N-No My Lord, no problems whatsoever." Lucius replied in a scared and small voice. Narcissa nodded in accordance. Bellatrix inwardly cringed at his petrified state.

"Excellent. Now, after you've successfully brought them into the Malfoy Manor, through whatever means. They will be taken care of by a select few" He said, waiting for everyone to attest to what he had said. After heads started to nod in unison, he felt it right to continue.

"NOW! For the names…."

"Do remember, we're talking about Half-Bloods, all under the age of eleven"

"_Michael Potter"_

"_David Weasley" _

"_**Nymphadora Tonks"**_

Bellatrix's eyes widened, she looked up at the Dark Lord, who was immensely occupied in reading out more names, barely being able to process the names that followed.

"No.." she muttered under her breath. "No. No. No." she repeatedly muttered, not knowing what to do but look at Narcissa, who had awkwardly paused in the midst of silently arguing with her husband on the usage of their house for an _activity_ such as this.

Narcissa stood befuddled, not knowing what to do or say.

Bellatrix felt her emotions trying to get the best of her, pulling herself together as much as she could she slowly shuffled towards Narcissa, leaving a confused Rodolphus to figure things out on his own.

_"No. No. No. Never would I ever let THAT happen." _She whispered into Narcissa's ear, making sure no one but the two of them could hear.

But she herself was unsure.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I will update this story within 3 days :) Till then, Adios! I hope you enjoyed it, review, favorite and follow if you did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Short Chapter Here! Will Update More ASAP.**

* * *

_But she herself was unsure._

Narcissa stood nonvocal. Not knowing what to say, tongue-tied.

Not being discreet enough to reassure her sister vocally, without drawing attention to themselves, she snuck a quick look at the Dark Lord to make sure he was still consumed in reading names out.

Bellatrix slid her hand down Narcissa's arm, and gave her a sturdy yet soft-hearted squeeze.

Avoiding eyes with anyone else in the room, she waited for Narcissa to give her as much as an insignificant response.

The one thing Bellatrix needed to go ahead with what they were pursuing was her sister as a backbone, a pillar to lean on.

She would never admit it, but she knew. She'd always known. Narcissa was emotionally stronger than she would ever be, never crumbling under emotional burdens and handled onerous situations better than Bellatrix ever could and would.

Bellatrix needed that, she needed it bad.

_And God was Bellatrix thankful, when she felt her sister squeeze back._

* * *

**Hope You Liked It! As I said, I will be updating soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Firstly, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed, followed and favorites. It means loads to me :) Your support is what keeps me going. **

**Not a very long chapter, but not short either. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Bellatrix heaved a negligible sigh of relief after her sister's approval.

Nodding to herself, her heart pounding louder than the beat of a thousand drums, she felt herself starting to shiver, not being able to comprehend whether it was the angst of the situation they were in or the cold temperature of the room, she looked down at her free quivering hand.

_GET IT TOGETHER. _She mentally scolded herself, straightening herself up, not letting go of Narcissa's hand, she once again looked up at the Dark Lord, only this time to meet eyes with him.

_Oh no. _

_Occlumency. OCCLUMENCY. _

"Ah. Bellatrix, does there seem to be an issue here?" He asked her, his voice as smooth as silk, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

He slowly mounted himself up, stepped down and made his way toward the group, the ones who were in his path straddled away, paving way for him.

Bellatrix let go of Narcissa, pushing her away towards Lucius and mentally readied herself for what was to come next. Clearing her mind, making it blank and empty in attempt to shield her thoughts from the Dark Lord.

Other than the creaking of the wooden floorboard, the silence in the room was absolute.

The Dark Lord came closer and closer to a terror-stricken Bellatrix, who displayed no emotion on her face, although on close inspection did seem paler than usual.

Not bothering to respect the concept of personal space, The Dark Lord went straight at her, his reptile like hands on her stomach and their faces inches within each other's.

Bellatrix held her breath as she stared directly into his unnerving red eyes, his wand was now threateningly positioned under her neck, and its tip pushed her jaw up.

She contemplated on grabbing her own wand with her free hands, but decided not to make a run at it, deliberating about the fact that she wasn't nearly as powerful as the Dark Lord, and as much as a fluke wouldn't have helped her in getting away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned her aggressively, in a manner that would have made even the bravest Gryffindor fall to their knees.

Bellatrix was silent, she wasn't even sure if she'd heard what the Dark Lord had said, all her energy went into trying her best hand at occlumency.

Rodolphus, couldn't bear to see the scene that was playing out in front of him, his hand reached deep inside his cloak as he tightly wrapped his fingers around his wand, his blood boiling.

As much as he was aware of the fact that he never truly aided romantic feelings towards her, he sure as hell did care about her. He'd known Bellatrix for as long as he could recall, their families had gotten along surprisingly well, and there weren't many pure bloods the Black Sisters were allowed to mingle with. He's always known that she was never much of a people's person, and allowed a select few people into her life, the fact that he'd always be one of them warmed his heart.

He slowly inched towards to where the Dark Lord stood, but came to a sudden halt, when he dawned upon the thought that he didn't know what exactly he planned to do to defend himself along with his wife, against the Dark Lord out of all people.

Trying to formulate his course of action as quickly as he could, he cursed under his breath, frustrated over the fact that nothing useful was coming to him.

Seeing that he was running out of time, he cleared his mind of all thoughts in the same fear of the Dark Lord rummaging into his head.

"My Lord, this was my fault!" He said, much louder than he intended to. His breath was shaky and heavy, already exhausted owing to the fact that he had just hastily tried his level best at occlumency and had cooked up a plan to defend himself and Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord, looked towards Rodolphus, deviating his attention from Bellatrix, with a menacing look. Rodolphus stared right back at him, not giving up his guard.

"_Oh, was it?" _The Dark Lord questioned Rodolphus. Leaving him to think of yet another witty explanation.

* * *

**AN: A bit of a cliffhanger here, will be updating soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Incredibly sorry for the late update, have been caught up in a few things - Here's a chapter some of you might enjoy! The Story so far retold with Narcissa's emotions taken into consideration - still in 3rd person though. There will be a few of these every now and then, I have decided to lengthen the story by 7+ chapters. Please Read and Review! :) Love You Guys xx**

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Narcissa and Lucius trekked down the lofty hill in search of the portkey.

When she registered the fact that she was in four inch heels, wearing a dress that she could effortlessly trip in and walking down a hill where pebbles were present far and wide she grabbed Lucius for comfort.

Although a scarf was wrapped tightly around the lower half of his face she could scrutinize his hidden grin. Smiling to herself she looked behind to observe Rodolphus and two others she didn't know the names of following them.

"Cissy, you don't have to do this you know?" Lucius whispered lowly enough so as to not be heard by the others.

"What if I want to?" Narcissa retorted, met with a sad chuckle from Lucius

"It's dangerous."

"So?"

"I'm just saying, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and nor would Bellatrix."

"Nothing's going to happen." Narcissa adamantly objected his statement making him go quiet. She secretly beseeched that he would drop the matter letting silence dawdle upon them.

It wasn't long before Lucius spotted the beaten object which laid close to them stem of what looked like a narcissus. Narcissa gazed at it while Lucius shifted his attention away from it in attempt to summon the three of them who had wandered in different directions in search of the portkey.

Upon their arrival, Lucius firmly took hold of Narcissa's hand.

"Ready?" he asked the four of them, who nodded in accordance. "Alright. On my count."

"3"

"2"

"1"

They picked up the ragged old hat in unison and shut their eyes the feeling that overcame them after that was practically indescribable, bordering the feeling one gets when they apparate, Narcissa could only pray for it to go as swiftly as possible.

Before long the five of them were laying in a heap on a cold hard floor, groaning they got up and scanned their ambience. The Roof was high above them; every wall covered with black tiles barring the humongous wooden door which was the only thing in site.

They were fairly sure this was where the Dark Lord presided, peering at each other with bewilderment they shrugged and walked towards the door.

Just as Lucius was about to jerk the door open he came to a stop upon being interrupted by a bodiless voice.

"Password." The feminine sounding voice demanded of them.

"E-Emerald" Lucius responded, stuttering, his hand still grasped the bronze handle.

Narcissa was reminded of the Slytherin dungeons; bittersweet memories ran through her mind as a wistful smile played on her lips.

A split second later he felt it loosen, holding his free hand out for Narcissa to hold, he hastily pushed the door open, making the loudest of sounds.

Mist encompassed them accompanied with a smell which to a degree had a vibe similar to that of incense sticks.

Intervening her fingers with Lucius', thoughtlessly following him, she had no time to register who or what surrounded them. Swiftly unwrapping the scarf he had he nimbly stuffed it into the moderately big pocket stitched into his cloak, half of it dangling out.

On coming to a stop, Lucius let go of Narcissa leaving her to get a load of their surroundings. It was only then had she spotted the Dark Lord who sat atop of a leather chair positioned well above them. Upon making this sudden discovery concerning the Dark Lord's presence she straightened herself up and stood austere. She observed the Dark Lord's engrossment in reading something written on a piece of parchment.

Craning her neck to look at her left she caught sight of Lucius talking extensively to Crouch, arching her head to the right she laid eyes on Bellatrix who seemed to be looking back at her. Her sister raised eyes at her before turning back to look in front.

Narcissa was unsure what that was supposed to mean, but nevertheless continued to study her sister. Bellatrix was in her usual attire; big black boots, black leather pants and an oversized black jacket.

_God alone knows where she finds this kind of stuff. _Narcissa pondered to herself.

Taking eyes off her sister she looked down and examined the floor, only to be interrupted by the Dark Lord who demanded silence. He went on to talk about a plan that would involve only the best of his Death Eaters, something to do with how important it is for the wizarding world to be predominantly filled with pure-bloods.

Narcissa took in little or nothing of what he was saying into consideration, it didn't matter either way she wasn't going to be heavily involved in it now, was she? It was only when he mentioned children did her sense of hearing spring back up.

She was thrown off balance over the fact that someone would even think of harming poor innocent children, no one in the room said a word, everyone being at loss of them. After what seemed like hours of silence, the Dark Lord finally spoke and people nodded along to whatever he said.

He continued explaining this _plan_ of theirs to which Narcissa paid no heed to in the fear of coming across a sensitive detail which would leave her bewildered at the thought of such brutality.

But alas, there was yet another subject that required her attention. The Dark Lord had proposed to use _their _house as the _venue_ for an _occasion_ such as this. Lucius looked terrorized whereas Narcissa stood inexpressive. Consequent to Lucius' reply; which not only acknowledged the Dark Lord's statement but furthermore permitted the Dark Lord to use their premises to pursue such a _quest. _Narcissa politely nodded along.

As the Dark Lord continued to analyse their plan of action. Narcissa nudged Lucius animatedly making him whimper in pain.

Lucius, now not showing any concern to what the Dark Lord was formulating, turned towards an angry Narcissa.

"What in the name of Merlin-" she hissed at him

"I'm sorry but we have to come to terms with whatever he wishes to do." A slightly taken aback Lucius responded in a low voice which lay under the shadows of the Dark Lord's.

"But what if-"

"_**Nymphadora Tonks."**_ The Dark Lord said before Narcissa could finish.

Not knowing why The Dark Lord had taken her nieces name, she stood baffled in the midst of her sentence. Lucius showed clear signs of confusion on his face which was agreeable owing to the fact that he didn't know a great deal about Narcissa's second sister.

_Half-Blood, Children, Abolishment. _

Pulling the pieces together Narcissa was able to comprehend the seriousness of the issue, she looked around in shock only to see Bellatrix slowly dragging herself towards her.

The Dark Lord continued to leaf through names, barely within Narcissa's earshot, whose auditory range seemed to be in the shadow of her agony like state. Before she could collect her thoughts she sensed Bellatrix's presence.

"No. No. No. Never would I ever let THAT happen." She hurriedly whispered into Narcissa's ear, who displayed no emotion whatsoever.

She felt her sister take hold of her hand, giving her a soft squeeze. Taking time to assemble her concerns, assessments and theories.

Feeling Bellatrix's anxiousness radiate, Narcissa forced herself to acknowledge what her sister had put forward. Softly yet sturdily she squeezed back, and only when she did, did she realize how much faith she had in her sister.

For no apparent reason she felt an emotion of some sorts take over her, not being able to pin it down as something specific, her eyes pooled up with tears. Gulping she pulled herself together as best as she could.

She looked over at Bellatrix who looked to be trembling, which surprised her to some degree; before she could provide any source of comfort to her sister they were interrupted by a silky yet intimidating voice definitely directed at them, or at Bellatrix rather.

Narcissa felt her sister harshly push her away making her come in contact with Lucius. She felt her heart beat quicken when the Dark Lord started to make his way through the crowd towards Bellatrix.

She watched as the Dark Lord proceeded to maltreat Bellatrix, her eyes widened and she grabbed her wand; this action of hers didn't go unnoticed by Lucius who grabbed her hand before she could take any action.

"_I don't give a rat's ass whether he's the Dark Lord or not, Lucius." _She bitterly spat out at him in a whisper.

"Don't." He adamantly warned her; Narcissa could tell he wasn't doing this solely to protect her under any circumstances, he knew it would put all their lives at risks if she decided to pull something as short-sighted as this out of spite.

_Acrimony, Rage, Outrage, Exasperation, Fury _– she could go on forever, anger encompassed her like never before as she watched what she would describe as horseshit play out in front of her.

Being captivated in mentally listing out her emotions, Narcissa hadn't realized that Rodolphus had interfered in the matter, throwing the blame upon himself, she'd never been more thankful.

Seeing the Dark Lord let go of Bellatrix, in attempt to question Rodolphus, she started to walk towards a fallen and mute Bellatrix, acting out of spite recurrently.

Lucius had to hold her back yet again,the process becoming somewhat of a ritual between the two.

She have him a cold, hard and disapproving stare, before turning back around to keep an eye on the happenings of the situation they were in.

_But she damn well knew he was right._

* * *

**AN: Thank You guys again! For your support, reviews, follows and favorites! Means a lot to me! Will try and update in a week or so! :)**


End file.
